


I'm not gay

by Jincoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Anime, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Homosexuality, Humiliation, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation, Volleyball, highschool, iwaoi - Freeform, sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jincoco/pseuds/Jincoco
Summary: After being rejected by the best school in the prefecture Kageyamas only option is Karasuno High School. He didn't expect to meet the usually loud and annoying Hinata Shoyou there, however the boy seems to be still holding a grudge against Kageyama.Despite being a good team in Volleyball Hinata avoids Kageyama who is starting to fall for the redhead and instead meets up with Oikawa for unknown reasons.But Kageyama is determined to get behind it all but Oikawa makes it awfully complicated.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	I'm not gay

His alarm rang at exactly 6am and after some tossing around in bed Kageyama finally sat up and yawned. Today was his first day of school as a high school student at Karasuno.  
None of his old 'teammates' from Kitagawa Daichi went to this school because they called the volleyball team the 'wingless crows' or something like that. He wasn’t really sure.

Of course Karasuno was not a powerhouse school like others but he didn’t have much of a choice. The strongest school in the prefecture rejected him and it was no secret that his bad reputation was the main reason for it. 

They called him the 'king of the court' but not because he was good in the field, but because he was always so arrogant and shouted at everyone when they didn't do what he wanted them to do.  
Teamwork had never been his thing…

He shook off the bad thoughts and finally got up to go get ready for the day. His mother wished him a nice day at school while he ate his breakfast and soon he was on his way to Karasuno. 

Later that day…

Since the first day of school passed pretty quickly, Kageyama went straight to the gym hall.  
When he got there and opened the door, he saw something flashing by and jump. Everything happened so quickly that it looked like an orange flash.  
Kageyama stood there speechless and unable to move from the spot he was standing at. Who was that? Suddenly he recognized who was standing before him and he was bewildered.  
It was Hinata Shoyou. He remembered the words he had said to him a year ago, ‘’What have you been doing in the past three years?’’

Then he saw him cry and promise that he would win against him in their next match.  
Kageyama almost laughed, how did he plan to do that now that they were teammates? Sure he didn’t expect it either but he didn’t care who his teammates were as long as they did their job properly. Maybe Karasuno had a chance now to become a powerhouse school, now that they had Kageyama Tobio. 

Kageyama wouldn't have been surprised if Hinata had given up volleyball by now.  
And now he was standing in front of him. Maybe he had taken his advice and became stronger? These words came straight to his mind.

You could tell that he had been in the gym hall for a while now, judging by the sweat on his face that made his face look even cuter…  
Why did he even think of him as cute? Weird.

‘’You?!’’, Hinata finally noticed him, ‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’I’m here to play Volleyball, duh.’’ Kageyama crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

‘’I meant, what are you doing here at Karasuno?’’ Hinata wasn’t very fond of seeing him there, it was obvious. Kageyama wasn’t either.

‘’The best school in the prefecture….rejected me.’’ The words had a bitter aftertaste on his tongue and Kageyama looked away in shame. It was so humiliating. 

‘’Y-You’re not supposed to be here, I--’’

‘’Look. sorry for crushing your dreams but we’re teammates now so get over your little grudge towards me and pass me that ball. I’m gonna toss to you.’’

That made Hinata shut up and they started a cycle of tossing and spiking until the older team members showed up and they began with their training.  
He noticed that their team captain, Daichi-Senpai was a very fatherlike leader while Suga-Senpai seemed to be the emotional support mom of the group and as for Tanaka...he seemed to think more about their Manager than about himself. 

As the hours went by they finished with their training. ‘’Hey maybe we should go out to eat some Ramen with the newbies.’’ Suga-Senpai suggested, ‘’They did a good job today.’’ 

Daichi-Senpai nodded in approval while Tanaka-Senpai seemed to be mentally on his way to the ramen shop already.  
So they all gathered their stuff and left the gym hall to go to the Ramen shop nearby.  
It was a weird experience for an introvert like Kageyama. He didn’t really have friends so activities like these were rare. 

‘’Ah, Daichi nice to see you again boy!’’ The restaurant owner, a middle aged man, exclaimed with a huge smile. ‘’Taking the new members out for a get to know dinner again?’’

‘’Like every year, Sanpo-san!’’ Daichi answered and chuckled. They all sat down at a table and started talking while Sanpo-san brought them their Ramen bowls.  
Kageyama noticed that Hinata seemed to be very comfortable around everyone. He was awfully quiet too. But his laughing was adorable. Kageyama caught himself smiling as he watched the redhead get along with the others so well. 

‘’Yo, Kageyama what are you smiling at?’’ Tanaka wrapped his arm over Kageyamas shoulder and grinned at him, ‘’huh?’’

Kageyamas face fell immediately and he searched for an excuse. ‘’Uh, I’m not smiling..I just really like Ramen.’’  
That made everyone laugh, everyone but Hinata. 

After that Kageyama noticed that Hinata didn’t really pay attention to him, even in the rare case that he said something. It made Kageyama a little bit uncomfortable but the other members made it better. 

After another hour of just chatting and laughing the team slowly started to get up and leave the table to go home until only Kageyama and Hinata were left at the table. 

‘’Where do you live?’’ Kageyama asked after some uncomfortable silence. 

‘’Why do you want to know?’’ Hinata raised a brow at him. 

‘’Maybe we have to go into the same direction,’’

In the end they ended up going into the same direction. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Hinata was holding his bike and seemed to be slightly rushing but trying to not make it too obvious. 

They parted ways just as silently as they walked. Kageyama sighed and walked the rest of the way home. 

After a quick shower he sat down for dinner with his mom. 

‘’How was your first day at school Tobio?’’ She asked as she grabbed her chopsticks. 

‘’It was okay, the guys from the team are pretty cool.’’ He shrugged and looked down at his food. 

‘’Did you find any friends yet?’’ 

Kageyama hesitated instead of immediately denying it like he usually would. 

‘’Oh?’’, his mom grinned, ‘’Tell me about it.’’

‘’Well there is one guy on my team but I doubt he wants to be friends with me.’’

‘’Why do you think so?’’

Kageyama sighed, ‘’It’s a long story mom. He’s holding some kind of grudge against me from a year ago and...well he’s pretty annoying too so I don’t know why I’m even considering him to be my friend.’’

His mom thought for a few seconds before answering, ‘’Well you know, sometimes you just have to be persistent with people. If he doesn’t want to be your friend now because of something that happened a year ago then maybe you have to show him why you could be a great friend.’’

‘’I guess you’re right.’’ Kageyama sighed. 

‘’Of course I am, I’m a mom.’’ She chuckled and even Kageyama couldn’t hold back a smile. He’d wait for a little bit and see how things would get with his teammate. Maybe Hinata would open up to him just like he did with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments please :)


End file.
